stuck in the middle
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: charlie and joey home and away story...charlie went ot with brax she only got shot in the leg,jake is now back in jail charlie and jane rizzoli are together...but what will happen when a new senior constoble arrives in town is her name joey collins
1. Chapter 1

_ok new charlie and joey story charlie and joey have never met and charlie briefly dated brax and jake only shot her in the leg and now she is dating detective jane rizzoli...starts in february 2012...life for charlie is perfect but what will happen when theres a new transfer to her station? review and enjoy xx_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sergeant Charlie Buckton, Detective Jane Rizzoli and Senior Constable Georgie Watson were sat at there desks in there shred office at Yabbie Creek Police Station. Banging the side of her computer Charlie sat back in her chair sighing.

Rizzoli: Computer fucked again?

Charlie: Yep, need to tell Paul i need a new one

Rizzoli: Here i have a spare laptop you can borrow

Charlie: Oh my god thanku you are a life saver

Rizzoli: I know

Standing up Charlie walked over to her girlfriend, grabbing the laptop Charlie and Jane gave eachother a kiss

Watson: Guys seriously no kissing at work

Charlie: Shut up Georgie

Watson: You know i hate being called Georgie

Charlie: So

Sitting back down Charlie opened the laptop then closed it straight away screaching

Charlie: What the hell Jane

Jane: What?...Oh shit, i'm so sorry-oh my god, wrong laptopn

Charlie: Why the hell is that your wallpaper

Watson: What is the wallpaper

Charlie: Me

Watson: So

Charlie: In my thongs and nothing else

Watson: Let's see

Charlie: NO!

Rizzoli: Erm yeah i'll just take that back now , this is the right laptop

Charlie: You sure

Rizzoli: Yep

Charlie: Ok then

* * *

><p>A week later Charlie and Jane were on patrol-in other words sat on the bonnet of there car drinking coffee<p>

Rizzoli: Oh did i tell you...There's a new transfer starting next week

Charlie: Who?

Rizzoli: Sennior Constable Joey Collins 27

Charlie: God i feel old

Rizzoli: We're 30 Charlz

Charlie: So

Rizzoli: Your so typical

Charlie: Thanks Jane

Rizzoli: Rizzoli thanks

Charlie: Whatever

At 7 o'clock they haf finished there shift and headed home. An hour later they were sat at the kitchen table eating there curry

Rizzoli: This is delicious

Charlie: Thanks, i actually managed to cook something

Rizzoli: I know

Charlie: Your not meant to agree

Rizzoli: Just did

Once finishing eating they vacated too the living room and turned Loving Anablle on for a romantic evening. Snuggling down benief the blancket they rested there heads on eachothers. Two hours later the film had finished and they headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later: Charlie, Jane and Watson were stood in there office waiting for Senior Constable Joey Collins to arrive, knocking on the door, Jane opened it and let the new transfer in.

Jane: Hi welcome, i'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Sergeant Charlie Buckton and this is Senior Constable Watson

Joey: Hi

Shaking each of there hands Jane signalled for her to sit down at her desk next to Charlie's.

Jane: Right, Monday, Wednesday, Fridays, and Saturday nights your partnerd with Charlie then the rest of the days your with Watson.

Joey: Ok

Charlie: If you need anything just ask

Jane: Great right paper work there on your desk needs doing, you be alright with that?

Joey: Yep should be

Jane: Good right i've got a meeting with Rohnold, catch you guys later

Walking out the office she shut the door and headed out the station.

Joey: She's American

Watson: Yep

Joey: And by the looks of it your girlfriend? Charlie

Charlie: Erm...yeah, you got a boyfriend

Joey: I'm not into boys actually, i've just broke up with my girlfriend Lara

Charlie: Awh i'm sorry

Joey: It's fine she was a bitch anyway

Watson: Tuh ha fairenough

Joey: Thanks

Looking between Joey and Watson Charlie grinned

Watson: What

Charlie: Nothing

Watson: Charlie...

Charlie: Nothing it's just you two would go welltogether

Joey: No offence Watson your beautiful and everything but your not really my type

Watson: Ditto

Joey: Well thats saughted then

Charlie: See try to hook my best mate u with omeone and it doesn't work, nice one Charlie your deffo cupid alright

Joey: DOn't worry about it your fine

Placing her hand on Charlie's knee Charlie smiled _great_ she thought

Charlie: Thanks

Watson looked at them and grinned knowing they so liked eachother or atleast Joey liked Charlie.

* * *

><p>At 7 0'clock it was the end of Charlie, Jane, Watson, and Joey's shift. Grabbing there bags they walked into reception are to sign out.<p>

Jane: Hey Joey do you want to come to Angelo's with us to grab some drinks

Joey: Erm yeah sure if you don' mind

Jane: Cool

Charlie: I'm not really up for it to be honest

Watson: Charlz your coming

Charlie: Do i have to?

Watson: Yes it'll be fun

Jane: Come on babe please

Charlie: Fine for you i will

Jane: Thanku

Arriving at Angelo's they headed in and sat at the table in the corner by the bar, Liam came over and they ordered some beers.

Joey: So this is what you always do after work?

Jane: Not always just most times

Joey: Fairenough

Charlie: So where abouts do you live Joey

Joey: By the beach, basically on it, do you know no,10 widow drive, i live two houses down from there

Charlie: Really

Joey: Yeah

Watson: That's funny, Jane and Charlie live at no. 10 widow drive

Joey: Realy

Charlie: Wel..

Jane: Yep, beautiful view would you agree

Joey: Defintly

Watson: So, we going to order food

Charlie: Yep

Jane: Charlie are you alright

Charlie: Yeah i'm fine

Glancing at Joey she looked back at Jane

Charlie: Actualy i'm just going to nip to the toilet

Standing up she headed trhough the door then into the toilets. leaning over the sink she ran the tap and splashed her face with some cold water, standing up she looked in the mirror

Charlie: Come on Charlz get a grip of yourself you don't like her she doesnt like you...forfucksake

Drying her face she headed back to her friends/work colleague's.

Jane: Better

Charlie: Yep

Giving her a kiss, they ordered there dinner and enjoyed, well tried to enjoy the rest of there time there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry i havn't updated in a while but i am back so i hope you enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Watson: Hey Charlz you got the file on the rape case<p>

Charlie: No why

Watson: Well i can't find it anywhere

Charlie: Well don't come searching my desk for it it isn't over here

Watson: Urgh where's Jane and Joey

Charlie: On patrol

Watson: You don't seem to happy about that

Charlie: Well maybe i'm not ok

Watson: Ok

Sighing Watson sat next to Charlie reached over and turned her computer off

Charlie: Hey I was in the middle of something there

Watson: What seeying when Once Upon A Time is back on yeah ok then whatever...come on tell me what's the matter

Charlie: Nothing

Watson: Charlie...

Charlie: Honestly Watson it's nothing

Watson: You like her don't you

Charlie: No...yes...i dunno, but she likes me

Watson: Ahhh but your with lovely Detective Jane Rizzoli

Charlie: I know, I feel really lucky

Watson: You should do she has only ever dated guys

Charlie: And you think I don't know that, oh erm haven't told Jane yet but Doctor Maura Isles is arriving in a week

Watson: She is

Charlie: Yeah, please don't tell me your still in your rank, we've all being moved to Homicide

Watson: I dunno i haven't checked my emails

Charlie: Go check your bloody emails then

Sighing Watson slid her chair back over to her desk, opening her emails she sighed

Watson: Oh, I have being moved over with you lot

Charlie: I thought so

Watson: When do we start

Charlie: When do you think if Maura is starting next week

Watson: Next week?

Charlie: Obviously, you sure your hair isn't naturally blonde

Watson: I'm sure

Charlie: Not even any of your parents are blonde?

Watson: I don't know them remember

Charlie: Oh yeah sorry

Watson: It's ok

Jane and Joey suddenly came walking in breaking the silence between the two girls

Charlie: Hey, quiet?

Jane: Yep, what you two being up to

Watson: Nothing really

Jane: Oh, Charlie why is your computer off

Charlie: Oh yeah Watson turned it of when she was talking to me so that I didn't get distracted

Joey: Why what the hell was you looking at

Watson: What day Once Upon A Time season two starts over here

Jane: Ahhh

Joey: January 13th same as in Uk

Charlie: Thanks

Jane: Oh by the way guys we get the early of today

Watson: We do?

Jane: Yep

Charlie: It's only 2:45

Jane: We finish at 3

Joey: Thankgod

* * *

><p>A week later Jane, Charlie and Watson were sat in there shared office when there was a knock at the door.<p>

Jane: Come in

Opening the door in came Doctor Maura Isles, the new Medical Examiner. Everyone wowed as she was dressed in a red/pink ridged dress and black jacket and her hair naturally waving/curly hanging over her shoulders.

Jane: Oh, ah erm you must be Doctor Isles, the new M.E

Maura: Please call me Maura

Standing up Jane, Charlie and Watson shook hands with her and introduced themselves

Charlie: Erm Joey should be here soon

Maura: Ok no worried, I've already got my office set up down in the morgue and everything sorted out

Jane: Ok that's great, I'll send the files down to you soon. Do you want a coffee or anything

Jane said pointing to the coffee machine in the corner

Maura: No I'm quite alright thanks

Jane: Ok

Ten minutes later Joey arrived

Joey: Sorry I'm late guys, so what's happening?

Watson: Well Dr Isles is here

Joey: Oh

Watson: Yep she's smoking...but not my type

Charlie: Wats isn't anyone your type

Watson: I dunno to be fair I just want to be single for a while

Jane: Ok, I'm gonna go down see how Maura's doing. Charlz you want to come

Charlie: Erm, yeah sure

Standing up they both headed down to the morgue. Standing in the lift Jane broke the silence

Jane: Charlie what's the matter

Charlie: What do you mean

Jane: Well you've been really distant lately. What's up

Charlie: Nothing

Jane: Charlz you can tell me you know that babe

Charlie: IF THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG I'D TELL YOU

She shouted just as the doors opened. Stepping out they headed into the morgue where Maura was examining a body

Maura: Everything ok you two

Jane: Yeah fine thanks Maur

Charlie gave Jane a glare of which she caught

Jane: What was that for

Charlie: What was what for

Jane: You just glared at me when I called Maura Maur

Charlie: No I didn't

Jane: Yes you did

Charlie: Can you just drop it

Jane: Ya know what. I give up, ok Charlz I give up with our relationship I give up on us because I've had enough of your bullshit. Oh and one more thing, you're shit at hiding your feeling for Joey

Charlie: Fuck you

With that Charlie headed back up to their office

Maura: Jane

Jane: Maura don't start. What are you doing here

Maura: Working just like you

Jane: No I meant here. As in, Summer Bay

Maura: I moved here two weeks ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Jane: We haven't seen eachother in five years and you show up here, without telling me

Maura: Like I said Jane I'm sorry. But there was something I wanted to tell you

Jane: Before you tell me I actually need to tell you something. I was going to try finding you, but with all work I didn't have time. And I wanted to have another go with us. When I found out you had to move I was devastated but now here you are...

Maura: Jane I have a child

Silence fell upon them and Jane took a seat on the side by the sink

Jane: A child?

Maura: That's what I said, but I'm not with him anymore I'm single, he left e when he found out I was pregnant

Jane: I'm sorry to hear that, how old is your child

Maura: She's five next week

Jane: What's her name

Maura: Her name's Sofia

Jane: That's a beautiful name

Maura: I know

Jane: It's Greek, it means wisdom, gives you an eagerness for knowledge and an intense desire to do something worthwhile in life.

Maura: I'm impressed Jane

Jane: I do my research and the name of Maura contains within it an intense emotional power that could drive you to put forth great effort to accomplish your ambitions and to do something noteworthy and worthwhile, and Sea Of Bitterness

Maura; Wow I am impressed,  
>Pulling her gloves of Maura through them in the bin and took her Jacket off to reveal her dress<p>

Maura: And Jane means gracious and has given you a responsible, expressive, inspirational, and friendly personality.

Jane climbed down from the side and walked towards Maura

Jane: Oh yeah

Maura: Yeah, didn't you research your own name Jane

Jane: No, but atleast you know

Maura: Yeah I do

Moving forwards they slowly came together for a kiss as Joey came walking in, back out quietly she ran back up stairs. Heading into their office she sat down and sighed

Charlie: OK Jane and Maura aren't that scary

Joey: I'm not running because their scary I ran because I saw them kissing

Charlie: She moved on quick

Watson: Erm Charlie come here

Charlie: What

Standing up Charlie headed over Watson's computer and Joey joined them

Joey: They used to date

Watson: Yeah, and Maura has a kid, 5 next week

Charlie: Humph, they look a better pair than what me and Jane were

* * *

><p>That night Charlie was sat at the bar by herself when Joey came and sat by her<p>

Joey: You ok

Charlie: I'm fine

Joey: Look Charlie I know you don't really like m..

Charlie: Joey I do like you I really like you that's the problem

Joey: That's a problem

Charlie: It was when I was with Jane but now I'm not I don't think it is anymore but I dunno

Joey: For the record I really like you aswell

Charlie: Ya do

Joey: Yeah, c'mon you look shattered let's get you home

Ten minutes later they arrived at Charlie's

Charlie: Well thanks for walking me home

Joey: NO problem. I will see you at work tomorrow

Charlie: Yeah, g'night Joey

Joey: G'night Charlz

Walking away...

Charlie: Joey wait

Leaving the porch she headed up to Joey and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling apart need breath they said goodnight again then Joey headed home and Charlie headed for bed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I'm not really that keen on this fic so I think this may be the last chapter soz guys <strong>_


End file.
